


Something So Sentimental

by mereypaige



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Phichit is the chaotic neutral friend we all deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mereypaige/pseuds/mereypaige
Summary: Yuuri, perhaps contrary to popular belief, has never written a fan fiction about himself and Victor. He reads one though.





	Something So Sentimental

Yuuri, perhaps contrary to popular belief, has never written a fan fiction about himself and Victor. He reads one though. Years ago, someone somewhere had written a fic where Victor Nikiforov deigns to bed lonely Japanese National’s silver medalist Yuuri Katsuki. It had been intense, sordid, crashing lips and heated breaths, aching cocks, tangled limbs. He’d read it over and over. 

***

“What do you need from me?” Victor asks next to him on their bed in Beijing. They share a bed now. They haven’t talked about it. Yuuri knows they should talk about it. “How can I help you?” Victor’s gaze is searching, piercing. Yuuri closes his eyes. Fresh tears run down his nose and mingle with the snot on his lower lip.

He had made it though the crush of press after their kiss on the ice, through the award ceremony and the interviews and the gossip in the locker room. Finally, _finally_ , Victor had steered him out of the arena, into taxi, and back to their hotel room, and Yuuri had allowed himself the truly epic breakdown he’s been craving all day.

He’s cried twice today, he’s dehydrated and exhausted, and he needs a meal and a shower and a shoulder rub. He should be asking Victor for any one of these things. 

“Kiss me,” he whispers instead, and closes his eyes.

It’s not what his eighteen-year-old self would have wanted. There is no crashing of mouths together, no violent tugs at his hair, hard pinches at his nipples. Instead Victor’s hand runs warm and callused over his cheek, rubbing against the faintest hint of stubble there, and then Yuuri feels their lips meet. It’s soft, and quiet. It’s-

“Gross,” Victor says, pulling back and swiping a tissue across Yuuri’s mouth instead. Against all odds, Yuuri laughs. 

“Asshole,” Yuuri says, wiping his eyes, leaning back in to capture Victor’s grin. 

Later, when Victor is asleep, Yuuri sits up in their bed and reaches for his phone. He hasn’t thought about the fic in years, but now that he’s standing on the precipice of something terrifyingly like a relationship, he wants to know if it’s everything like he used to imagine, used to read about. But he can’t find it. The sight where he read it is gone, and he can’t remember the fic’s name or its author. 

It doesn’t matter, he tells himself, looking down at where Victor is wrapped around his waist like an octopus, snoring industriously. He feels something squeeze in his heart, and he can’t help the incandescent happiness that bubbles up in his chest like champagne. His second kiss wasn’t the steamy spectacle of his fantasies. It was still perfect.

***

 “Huh,” Victor says, and Yuuri glances up from his pile of wedding RSVPs. Victor sits across from him at their kitchen table, sorting through his own stack of envelopes. 

“What’s up?”

“Phichit included something in his reply,” Victor says, and pulls several folded up sheets of paper out of from under Phichit’s RSVP card, which just has _DUH_ written in sharpie across it. Victor unfolds the papers and frowns at them. 

“It’s a story?” he says, and Yuuri feels his stomach drop to their polished hardwood floor. 

“A Sordid Night of Passion,” Victor begins to read, but Yuuri is already launching himself across the table and snatching the papers out of Victor’s hands. 

“NO!” 

“Yuuri!” Victor whines, but Yuuri is already halfway to their bedroom, the fanfic already torn in two. He’s in the process of flushing shredded pieces of printer paper down their toilet when Victor appears at the doorway with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“Phichit emailed it to me!” he crows triumphantly, and dodges gracefully when Yuuri swipes for his phone. “Wow, Yuuri, you read this? Amazing!” 

Somewhere, Phichit cackles. 


End file.
